Well, That Was Awkward!
by Empress of Vani
Summary: Clan Heads will bicker. Old rivalries will be renewed. Jealous siblings will meddle. All in the tangled lives of Uchiha Itachi and Hyuga Hinata! Seriously, though, life couldn't just hand them a guide that says, 'Warning: your life will be awkward from this moment on? Sheesh, life.
1. Morning Stroll

Itachi stared at the little girl who had fallen onto the ground before him. She couldn't have been more than six-years-old, and she was already running from people? Who in their right minds would - Oh, she's a Hyuga. Itachi looked behind him, his family had decided to go grocery shopping together. He had to make sure his family was not watching him help the little Hyuga girl, his mother would tease him endlessly if he was caught.

"Hey, there, Hyuga-san," Itachi picked her up gently and placed her on her feet. She stuttered a thank you, and immediately, he recognized her. "Hinata-san, what are you doing running away from people?" Was she in danger? The Hyuga's leader, this girl's father, would have his head if Itachi let her be.

"I stumbled into s-some b-boys, and, and," Hinata's eyes welled up with tears, and she began to sob softly. Itachi couldn't help but be moved by her soft cries. While a ninja by blood, he is a soft older brother by instinct. So, like the gentle older brother he is, asked for the whole story. Apparently, Hinata had stumbled into some boys and accidentally knocked over one's ice-cream at the nearby ice-cream parlor. She had apologized, but obviously it wasn't enough, and the boys demanded she 'pay for it'. After realizing that they meant trouble, Hinata ran. She told Itachi that one of the boys' dad worked there, as he was wearing the uniform of an employee. No doubt the father was mad as well, Itachi almost rolled his eyes at the stupidity of some adults.

"Well, Hinata-san, we are going to visit those boys," Itachi said firmly. Though being only ten, he had a very black-and-white sense of justice. You are either bad or good. There cannot be a gray, or silver-lining, and Itachi's eyes could confirm it. He knelt down and whispered his master plan into the ear of the small girl. "Hinata-san, where is your guardian?" Itachi wondered where exactly her guardian had been during this 'run-in' with those boys.

The little Hyuga heiress shifted uncomfortably. "U-Uh, Itachi-san, Neji-nii said he was going to walk me to the market, and t-then he said he was g-going to p-play with his f-friends." Itachi nearly cringed at the thought. Wasn't Neji only a couple of years older than her? That was the Hyuga's guard? An eight-year-old boy? The Hyuga did place a large order on the youngsters : learn to swim or drown. However, it seemed like Hinata was drowning.

Mikoto Uchiha, who had been watching the whole time, smiled at her eldest son. Though she told herself she loved both her sons dearly and equally, her heart knew that somehow, Itachi was pulling ahead by a lot. Sasuke had yet to show any signs of balance. Even though Mikoto knew Sasuke would be able to live up to his namesake, and surpass his elder brother. She watched as Itachi knelt down and whispered into her ear, her eyes widening considerably. Was her son interested in this girl? The Hyuga Heiress? Well, Hiashi should know. A smirk formed on the Uchiha Matriarch's face, and she held Sasuke's hand as he gazed over all the tomatoes.

"B-But, Itachi-san," her face flushed. How were they going to execute such a plan? "Ah, I-I-Itachi-san, I have a few Ryo left that Father gave me, we c-can buy the ice-cream now." She smiled innocently, and Itachi knew he was sold. He had to help this girl.

"Hinata-san, I insist you let me buy. Also, I will have to look comfortable with you," Itachi began slowly, so as not to frighten her. "May I just call you Hinata-chan? And may I hold your hand?" Hinata's face turned beet red, and she nodded quickly. Staring at the oh-so-interesting ground, Hinata began poking her index fingers together. Itachi laughed, and quickly scooped her smaller hand in his. "First, I must ask my Mother if we can leave her presence in order to carry out this plan."

Walking hand-in-hand to the Uchiha Matriarch, Itachi let loose a comfortable smile. He hadn't been on a mission for a while, and decided practicing jutsus outside of home wouldn't hurt.

"Mother I -"

"Go, it is fine with me." Itachi and Hinata bowed simultaneously. Suddenly, Itachi saw a blur of red, and Hinata flinched as a squishy red tomato made contact with her equally red face. "Sasuke." Oh yes, Sasuke lacked every balance his brother found.

"Whore." Sasuke swore under his breath, and glared at the little girl that dared to hold his older brother's hand. Sasuke wasn't stupid, he knew fangirls existed, and they were evil. Suddenly, his face hurt, and his mother and his older brother were glaring down at him. "What?" He asked innocently.

"Sasuke, you are going to be punished later, consider that pinch the beginning," Mikoto Uchiha was not a woman you wanted to screw with. She had the Sharingan, and she knew how to use it. Itachi cringed a little, as the girl beside him squeezed his hand in discomfort.

As the pair of Uchihas began to walk away, a shadow clone Itachi appeared before them. Mikoto was taken aback, but quickly regained posture. She needed to let Itachi know that while she may not be of his prowess, as his mother, she still held the upper hand.

"Sasuke, foolish little brother, apologize to the heiress," Itachi's eyes made no room for excuses. Sasuke still found himself fumbling through words as convenient excuses. "I heard what you called her earlier. That is not the way to treat Hinata-chan," shadow-clone Itachi's face darkened at his unmoving little brother. Mikoto stifled her giggles. She had never known Itachi was so fond of Hinata that he used familiar honorifics. The clone disappeared once Sasuke began moving in Hinata and Itachi's general direction.

Sasuke sighed, and removed his hand from his mother. Looking down, he made his way back to Itachi, who knelt down and tried wiping Hinata's face with his sleeve. Looking at them, Sasuke remembered his anger, and knew in his heart that the girl was trying to steal Itachi away because she was a stupid fangirl. His face contorted with an expression too dark for a six-year-old boy. He needed leverage over this overly-attached fangirl.

"I apologize, Hinata-san," Sasuke sarcastically offered. She looked at him with eyes filled with tears and self-doubt. Sasuke just found his leverage.

"I-It's okay, I don't b-blame y-you, Sasuke-san," her shaky voice annoyed him to no end. She was just pretending. "I-I don't t-think a-a lot of p-people like me." Her eyes stared again at the once more interesting dirt pathway.

"You aren't wrong," Sasuke whispered to himself. He rolled his eyes, and saw Itachi give him a look. Well, looks like Mikoto isn't the only one dishing out punishments today.

"Well, we must be on our way then," Itachi explained plainly. Taking Hinata's hand once more, the little girl noticed the tomato smudges, and gasped. Making eye contact, Itachi smiled and shook his head. He didn't care. He didn't care! Hinata was so elated that someone cared enough not to care! She laughed to herself at not making sense, but at the same time making sense! She kept giggling, and Itachi took that as a 'thank you'.

Itachi, leading the way like a gentleman he is, walked into the nearby ice-cream parlor. To be truthful, Itachi hadn't known that this parlor existed, but Hinata claimed it was her favorite and the one the boys were in. Funny, Itachi mused, as he was sure that this was the only ice-cream parlor in existence in Konoha. Checking his pockets with his free hand, he swiftly reminded himself of how much Ryo he had left. After all, before stumbling upon Hinata, he had bought his mother flowers for her glass vase from the Yamanaka shop.

Stepping into the establishment, Itachi welcomed the well ventilated ice-cream parlor. However, he needed to get down to business.

"There's the brat!" Hinata physically flinched, and clung to Itachi's hand as the insult hurled her way. To the six-year-old, being called a brat was nothing new, but hearing it with such passion was too much. "She's the spoiled little Hyuga who thinks she can bully my son and his friends because she walk where ever she pleases!" The rising angry prattling came from a man sitting in a booth with three boys. Itachi glared at them, and while the boys gulped, the adult obviously did not care.

Stepping up to the counter, Itachi still held onto Hinata's hand. She heard several whispers from mostly women, and many snarky comments, but Itachi refused to flinch. Hinata decided she could be like that! Hinata could be strong!

"Hinata-chan, darling, are you fond of mint chocolate-chip?" Itachi offered politely, ignoring the rude gesture given by the man still sitting at the booth. Blushing, she nodded, and Itachi promtly asked for a mint chocolate milkshake - two straws. Hinata knew this was it.

'You can do this, Hinata, be strong like father!' Hinata thought to herself, the Hyuga eyes displaying centuries old pride.

Taking the milkshake with his free hand, Itachi walked them over to the booth directly behind the presumptuous idiots.

"Hey, isn't that-" the boy in the middle let out a gasp of fear, fully realizing who it was they were dealing with. Itachi was staring the poor boy straight in the eyes.

"Look, buddy, your scarin' my kid, don't be pulling this bull. Aren't you like 8? Pick on boys your own size." The adult was simply a civilian, as far as Itachi could tell. Oh man, this was too easy.

Itachi ignored the man, and placed the two straws into the shake. He gestured for Hinata to take the first sip, and as soon as she did, he took the other straw into his mouth. Now, there was definitely going to be rumors. The Hyuga Heiress and the Uchiha Heir? Who knew! The women began whispering heatedly, as the blush grew on Hinata's face, and Itachi played the role of a love-struck ten-year-old. Needless to say, the rumors began working. A woman walked over to the group of idiots, and Itachi assumed it was the wife of the man. Afterall, they shared the same ring, one that glinted from a distance, a sign that they were of a wealthy family. The woman's concerned eyes never left Itachi, who pretended not to notice the growing panic in the adults.

"So, don't screw with them, got it? We'll be toast if Uchiha-sama hears or Hyuga-sama!" She finished. Itachi was satisfied. The man knew who they were, and that should be enough to instill fea -

"So what if they're from some prestigious clan? They don't got any right to be beating on our son or his friends! If anything, that little Hyuga brat should apologize, and the Uchiha-dobe better do so, too!" The man began a string of curses, and Itachi slide to the other side of the booth, and covered Hinata's ears. After rolling his eyes, Itachi was surprised that the man didn't care. He should be at least a little intimidated. This is Uchiha Itachi, a Chunin by age ten! The woman hissed more into his ear, only pissing off the man more. After removing his hands from Hinata's ears, Itachi was confronted by said man. "You," he said pointing to Hinata, "are going to apologize to my son and his friends!"

"Excuse, me, mister," Itachi paused for him to fill in.

"Inuzuka," he gruffed out.

"Mister Inuzuka, my fiancé has already apologized to your son, and his friends. Please do not make more of a scene. She ran away because she was frightened." Itachi explained with a level head. This Inuzuka was not taking any of it.

"No, listen here, son, I will make this an official manner and file this out to the Konoha Police Force Head himself!" The angry red triangles on his face began to match the shade he was turning.

Everyone sat still for a moment. No whispering. No 'my dad is gonna win' snickers. Just shock.

Itachi sat there, and looked at Hinata who was equally as shocked, but for different reasons.

"Why is everyone so still? This is now going to be a filed complaint of misconduct of minors!" The man began smirking, and stood tall.

Itachi began to laugh. And soon enough, Hinata joined him. The two were in a hysterical giggling fit.

"Inuzuka-sama, y-you're going t-to complain to I-Itachi-kun's father about Itachi-kun?" Hinata began giggling again after she realized how stupid the idea was. It was then that it settled into the man's mind that he wasn't dealing with just some clan members, this was the heiress and heirs of the clans that were going to invest future relations with his son, his son's friends, and eventually, the Hokage. The man bowed, at his outburst, fully realizing he was dealing with child-genius, Hokage candidate, and future Head of Police, Itachi.

The door to the parlor suddenly bust open, and two very anxious looking Clan Heads peered around the parlor.

"Young man! You have some explaining to do! Your mother says -" both men were cut off by Hinata holding Itachi's hand, the shared milkshake, and the bowing man.

"Hyuga! Your daughter's hand is undeniable proof - the wedding will be in winter!"

"Uchiha! You better tame your son! Summer is a better time!"


	2. Coffee Shops and Ointment

"So," Itachi began, but couldn't find a way to finish. Usually, the well-prepped Uchiha Itachi was good at speaking with others. Just not when the** 'others'** are **'of the other gender'**. And so begins our tale of Uchiha Itachi, a walking stick, whose grace and poise did nothing to serve him in high school. "So, Hinata, we should probably pick a subject then."

"Ah, yes, a subject," Hinata concluded, though it was more like echoing Itachi. Wow, would you look at the details of the plain white tiled floor? **Simply, astonishing.**

The two sat the coffee shop for a good ten, palpably weird, minutes.

Itachi lifted his glasses a little more. Hinata scratched the not really itchy forearm of hers. Itachi, after taking a good time to adjust his glasses more, settled with drinking more of his black coffee. He noticed Hinata's weird tick of scratching or poking, and before he could control himself -

"Did you need ointment for that itch?" He practically blurted out. He pursed his lips, and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. In a different lifetime, Itachi knew he was meant for greatness. However, right now, he was destined to try and live down his blurt out to the Hyuga Hinata.

"Uh," Hinata didn't know how to deal with that. Who the heck just asked if she needed ointment? Who still carried ointment? Oh that's right, Uchiha Itachi did. Suddenly, Hinata felt that her old, ragged shoes were **so pretty**, she had to admire them some more.

Itachi sat there, stiff. She probably thought he was a weirdo. Who the heck asked if someone needed ointment anyway?

"So," they both began.

"Oh, sorry!"

"No, go first!"

"Well, Hinata, first I wondered if you wanted coffee?" Itachi barely flinched, and knew the answer. No girl has ever told him 'yes'. So why start now? For all his genius, high school girls seemed to be attracted to types like his little brother, mischievous and cunningly bad. Itachi knew he was lanky and pale, but felt he had some of his mother's genes. Hopefully. After going over his physical attributes, Hinata looked at him expectedly.

"I'm sorry if you didn't hear, but I'm going to buy coffee now," she smiled, her bright and shy smile. Itachi unconsciously worried if his teeth sparkled like that. However, instead of remaining seated like Hinata wanted him to, he stood began apologizing.

"Hinata, please let me try to make amends for my obtrusive comment. I'll buy you coffee," he graciously offered. Hinata couldn't feel anymore awkward. Here he was, a polite and charming knight-in-shining-armor, and here she was: the Hyuga failure, but nodded silently. "Oh-kay," Itachi led her to the counter and let her browse over the options of coffee and pastries, which, if she asked nicely, he would buy.

"Hinata?" A familiar voice came from behind the counter. Hinata flinched, and looked into the familiar white eyes of Hyuga.

"Hi, brother," Hinata offered quietly. 'Please don't make a scene,' Hinata prayed quickly.

"So, what'll you have?" Neji asked, even though he knew she would order her favorite; salted caramel mocha.

"Aw, Neji-nii, you already know!" She pouted cutely. Itachi didn't know what to do. Is this how everyone else felt when he and Sasuke were talking with their minds? Should he just stand there? 'Yes, at least pay for her drink, Itachi,' he concluded.

"Okay, one sea-salt caramel mocha, Sasuke!" Itachi's ears perked up at the sound of his foolish little brother. Sasuke had a job? Since when? Oh, well, now was not the time to ask. "That'll be three twenty-five."

Itachi pulled out his wallet, and handed over the cash. It was only now that Neji had actually noticed Itachi, the junior who could mix into the wall better than his little 'sister', er, cousin? The family relations were fuzzy either way. Neji smiled politely and took the money from Itachi.

"Sasuke, guess whose here!" Neji yelled to the back again. There was an audible thud, and a string of curses.

Sasuke, the cooler younger Uchiha, in the eyes of high school girls, walked over. Hinata couldn't deny that she has given him more than a passing glance in the hallways before, but him in the bright yellow apron made her giggle. He gave her a look, and a smirk. Hinata turned bright red.

"Salted caramel? Mocha? Aniki, you've treated someone to coffee! Glad to know that you aren't just sitting and reading at home still. Godknows you'll turn into Kakashi-sensei if you keep that habit up." Sasuke kept on. Hinata's face burned. Itachi was a reader, too? Amazing, but woah, she expected him to be like, weird, or something. She was embarrassed, but took the drink from the counter as Sasuke slid it over. She looked up at him and said thank you. "Oh, no problem, princess, anytime," Sasuke winked. Neji rolled his eyes, if you can tell when a Hyuga rolls their eyes anyways.

"I feel ya, Sasuke. Hinata sits at home and plays video games! She doesn't eat. Doesn't like the sun. Hinata's a walking vampire, I swear." Neji helped along the playful banter. Itachi and Hinata stood there, taking the verbal pat down from their respective brothers. "Itachi, I swear though, you lay a finger on Hinata, and you can kiss coffee privileges good-bye," Neji joked, but kept the underlying steel of a protective older brother.

Itachi nodded, and Hinata began moving back to their table to continue the art project. Neji watched as the two sat down, and continued to be... themselves. Neji had to bite down a scream. Actually, it came from Sasuke instead. The pair looked at said Uchiha, who had stubbed his toe on the counter. Neji sighed, and motioned for Itachi and Hinata not to worry.

"Well, that felt pleasant," Sasuke muttered. He took notice of how his Aniki's eyes seemed to be all over the place, searching for something to say. His big brother only got that way if - "Hey!" Sasuke called to the only two customers in the coffee shop.

**"Just kiss already!" **


	3. Main Character

Thank you. To all.

**However, I must clear up some confusion. I do know the Inuzuka's are ninjas. However, they seem very matriarch-based, so in my creative license, I made nearly all men in the Inuzuka clan civilians. I must admit though, I should have made that clear, and I apologize. **

* * *

"Hanabi, you're kidding right?" Hinata voiced her worry, not bothering to mask the fact that she was practically begging with her eyes. Hanabi secretly really liked this kind of power.

"No, Hinata, I'm not. You have to make your next book about a dashing and creative prince! You have to!" Hanabi created fake tears to persuade her elder sister.

In case you are unaware Hyuga Hinata is one of the best writers of her time. Her first best-selling novel was of a brave and spirited young woman named Haruno Sakura, a woman Hinata longed to be. Haruno Sakura was everything Hinata wished for, and that was what made the fantasy story so surreal and heartbreaking. The next novel was of a male spy caught in between emotional ties, and his super powers. In order to restore the credibility of his family, Aburame Shino had to pick between the powers that made him, or the family that raised him.

However, now, Hinata was stumped as to what to write about. So, she called upon the assistance of her sister. Little girls were often very good at coming up with ideas, but Hinata was starting to doubt her sister right now. Hanabi was suggesting she write about a dashing prince who had everything.

"Please, I'll write about anything else," Hinata said.

"Then make it a horror story."

Then, it all clicked. A horror story about a man so genius, and his family that was a disease to the world. The leader of the village so distraught about the fate of the family, asks the genius to kill off the entire family, save one small child.

Hinata tapped her chin. It had to be personal.

The small child was the genius' little brother. The small boy would grow up, and become ensnared by revenge, and try to kill the genius, not knowing that it was an order by the very village that housed him. The twist? The evil genius is actually a hero, because the family was plotting to destroy the village! The reader would never see it coming!

"And now, for the names," Hinata sighed. For all of her creative mindset, she was never very good at giving names to her characters.

"They could be Hyugas," Hanabi smirked. Hinata poked Hanabi's forehead with two fingers. Hinata sat, and decided that the genius was also going to poke his little sibling in the head.

"No, that would definitely cause suspicion." Hinata said. "What about Uchiha?" Hinata faintly remembered reading a history book about the long dead clan of ages ago. If they were still standng, they could rival the Hyuga in lengevity. Actually, all that remained of the Uchiha were the documents that never stated anyone's names.

"Sure, sure," Hanabi said. "So, I think for the main character, he should be named Sasuke, hm?" Hanabi said dreamily. Hinata frowned, she was not naming her main character after the gorgeous model that lived down the street. "At least make it the name of the younger brother!" Hanabi whined.

Rolling her eyes, Hinata agreed. The main character's name always managed to weasel its way - Weasel. That's it.

"What about Uchiha Itachi?" Hinata said. She could already picture him, dark black hair, piercing scarlet eyes, and worry lines beneath them.

"That sounds good, but he has to be dreamy!" Hanabi smiled contently and walked out of Hinata's room. Hinata laughed, and nodded. Oh yes, Uchiha Itachi would be very dreamy indeed.


	4. Mean Librarians!

Itachi chuckled. Okay, okay, it wasn't a chuckle in the least. It was a full-on laugh. When the librarian shushed him, he tried stifling his laughter in his book.

"Aniki, you're going to get us kicked o-out," Sasuke could barely hold in his laughter, too, his face as bright as his prized tomatoes. "I'm sure you'd love it if the librarian did it," Sasuke snickered widely, and then another 'shh!' resounded from the already cranky librarian.

Itachi gave Sasuke a pointed look, but had to admit the truth. Itachi was not, how could someone put it gently, charming. Itachi is very practical and very factual. However, just this once, in the very place where you should remain practical and factual, he could not. All because the librarian was the hottest person alive.

Inside the book was a picture of the librarian herself, as a twelve-year-old. However, her hair was untamed and her gigantic ugly sweater hung down to the top of her thighs, and her shorts screamed unfashionable. The geeky glasses hanging upon her face were broken, and one of her pretty little teeth were missing. She was gasping, so they assumed it was a surprise picture. Itachi and Sasuke thought it was so funny how someone so gentle as Hinata Hyuga could look like this awkward colt-like - thing. Just thinking about it made Itachi laugh a little harder.

Hinata was finally fed up. She was told she would have to move out in a month, her best-friend just slept with her (ex)boyfriend, and worst of all she couldn't find it. Now, these laughing Uchiha idiots decide today of all days to be more annoying than usual. Most days, she could just brush it off, and return to recollecting and stacking books. However, today was not 'most days'. Hinata stood up, all her royal bloodline kicking in, and stalked over to where the annoying Uchihas were sitting. She saw that they were cracking up over a book, probably one of the stupid ones or the real perverted ones that Kakashi liked to check out. Unconsciously, Hinata wondered why they had a full volume of that series. Either way, they are most definitely getting kicked out, and she was going to revoke their cards for about a week.

"Excuse me, but you've been creating such a ruckus, that I'm afraid I'll have to -" then Hinata saw it. The horrid picture. That is what they're laughing about? Her? "Give me that!" She pinned a glare at them, and that was enough to shut them up.

"Sorry, it was funny," Sasuke replied honestly. Hinata's features darkened, and she was thankful it was only them three at the little library at the moment.

"I'm sorry, you think this is funny?" She practically screamed at them. Itachi and Sasuke were now throughly confused. "This was taken when I was twelve. This was taken when my bullies, who still continue to bully me today, decided that they were so sick of me, I had to be beaten! This photo was used to blackmail me all throughout highschool! So, no! It's not funny, you idiots!" When Hinata took more than thirty seconds to comprehend what she had done, and who she just insulted, Itachi knew he was in for it. Sasuke wasn't going to get off any lighter.

"Look, Hinata, everyone gets bullied. I went to highschool with you, you looked just fine," Sasuke said unsympathetically. That's when Hinata finally amounted enough courage to do what she had been dying to since sophmore year - slap Uchiha Sasuke.

Itachi sat there. And sat there. He watched the two continue to fight, until ultimately, Sasuke won. Internally, he felt sorry for the girl, because Sasuke couldn't understand. Not like Itachi could. However, he didn't feel a need to help her. Sure, she had a pitiful life, but that's no excuse to go out of his way and help her. No, cool Itachi would just sit back, and watch his little brother and the best librarian ever continue verbal attacks.

Then, defeated, Hinata turned away.

"You are never welcome in my library again. Do you understand? Never. That includes you Itachi. People who just sit around and wait, are just as bad as the people who hurt others. You honestly disappoint me." Hinata said with finality, whispering the last sentence to herself. Sighing, she opened the door so the brothers could walk out, and they did with their tails tucked between their legs, and heads low.


	5. A New Uchiha Maid

"Good morning, Uchiha-sama," The uninterested female Hyuga greeted. To be honest, Itachi could remember her from when she was born, and still didn't think much of her. Yet, here she was. A gleaming Hyuga Head, whose perfect features would be painted to perfection. She had a limitless supply of venom, and had an army tough to beat. However, the more pawns spent, meant more openings.

"Morning, Hyuga-sama,". Good, pleasantries out of the way, now was business for sure. Itachi knew for sure he was in the lion's den, and this lioness was not letting an opportunity to feed out of her sight. A kind of unconditional family protector came in the form of one of the weakest looking females in history. However, Itachi was not allowed to speak or think in such a way. He knew how looks could be deceiving, and boy, did Shisui teach him well.

Her eyes were unrelenting. A battle of wits, to where no one spoke. The Hyuga female, whom he never bothered to learn the name of, sat before him, and gave him a glimpse of her weaponry. Her eyes that never wavered, not even when a shadow of doubt consumed her.

"I will not loose her, Uchiha-sama," though her voice dripped with venom, her eyes were soft. He could relate, but no openings could be offered here. "She is my most precious person, before everyone else. She will not leave the Hyuga House," so, the Queen attempts to be a pawn? To save a pawn? How ridiculous. "You may think it impossible for me to care so much for one simple Branch maid." Yes, he had to agree, it was quite crazy. "However, Hinata, is of Main-Branch lineage, my sister, in fact," now, Itachi was interested. Sounded much like him and Sasuke. In his interest, he began to fiddle with his ring that began irritating his skin. He removed it and set it down on the table.

"I see, well, your father and I had a deal. The Branch maid comes with me as my personal maid," Itachi said, his voice booming and demanding respect. Hanabi gave him credit, he was definitely scarier than Neji, but nothing compared to her father. Unrelenting personality paired with an ocular gift, Itachi was not someone Hanabi needed to be on the bad side of. However, this is Hinata.

They sat there for more than what could have been considered an eternity. Finally, the Hyuga Heiress sighed, and stared down at the horrid white papers sitting atop the lacquered table. Reading the pieces of trash that decided her sister was meant for slavery, Hanabi picked up a pen. Itachi nodded at her, only he felt guilty. He knew though, that he was more than capable of taking care of the little Hyuga girl.

Itachi watched as she purposely slowed her movements, but not by much. He blinked. Itachi was sure he would do the same for Sasuke, if the situation was flipped. However, it was not, and Fugaku decided that Hiashi Hyuga should pay up for whatever ridiculous reason. Itachi sighed. How old was this girl anyways? She had to be old enough to understand and obey commands (Itachi inwardly cringed at this - it was if she is a dog), and in the Hyuga Household that age was around two-years-old. However, she must be young enough to sell. Most likely a younger sister, or maybe a twin.

To be truthful, Itachi barely noticed when Hanabi stopped her movements, and nodded at a couple of guards. The perfectly painted door was opened, and there stood the maid he was supposed to take in.

If Itachi was surprised or appalled, it didn't show. However, there in the door frame stood a thin girl around Sasuke's age. And if he remembered correctly, Hanabi was around thirteen, making this girl five years superior. They let the actual heiress into the Branch? They let her be sold? He allowed that?

Sick to his stomach, because she was not that much younger than him, he said, "Hyuga-san, I will take you under my wing now,". He watched as she lifted her head with ease and grace certainly not meant for a maid. He expected the cold and distant white eyes of Hyuga, but he got lilac colored fear. A stab of sorrow pierced his gut, and he instantly knew why Hanabi had been over protective. A younger sibling might not understand, and come to accept terms later. However, a functioning older sibling was being sold by the younger, and Hinata was more than capable of understanding what was happening. Hinata understood that she was being sold. That was enough for Itachi to blink a few times to clear what seemed to be moisture in his eyes.

"I understand," the fear in her eyes remained the same, but she was at least polite. Her soprano was something to get used to, but nothing intolerable. "Thank you, Hyuga-sama, for placing me in good hands," he heard her say. How... completely honest and sincere.

Hanabi found that when she looked into her elder sibling's eyes, she saw nothing but pride. For what? For her? Hanabi almost snorted. Hinata was proud of her? What kind of monster sold their sister to a rival clan because of a stupid deal that happened when her father was trying to drink the pain away? Oh yes, it was the worst kind of monster - Hanabi Hyuga. Her sister had the gaul to be proud of her.

She glanced as Itachi handed Hinata her knew uniform. It stung that Hinata could no longer wear the Hyuga name like a banner, however, in its place was the Uchiha fan. However, Hanabi watched in terror, as Hinata left, and after a few minutes of hell, she came out wearing the pants and uniform black top of the Uchiha.

Itachi calmly bowed to Hanabi, and whispered something to Hinata. Now, Hanabi could have screamed at him for beginning his services on Hyuga ground, but there was no voice for her anger. There was only a resonating shock.

She watched as the pair left for Uchiha manor, literally, a street away. Hanabi sat with herself. Alone for the very first time. She saw something gleam on the table.

How odd. Itachi had left something? A ring. Hanabi used the Byakugan to make sure it was not some sort of trick, but found that there was a latch and piece of paper concealed within the ring.

After prying the silver latch open, Hanabi unfolded the paper.

Itachi, this is your mission:

Produce an heir or heiress. Either is fine.

-Fugaku Uchiha

Soon, Hanabi's face turned completely red. Hinata was going to have to - Itachi - 'personal maid'- the ring - the note. It was not long before Hanabi fainted for the first time in her life.


	6. Enter: Hiashi Hyuga!

Hinata Hyuga's long time best friend sat in front of her. He lounged on the couch, nursing a bottle of beer. She laughed when he coughed slightly, instantly making him regret taking a sip at that very moment. Rolling his eyes at her, he ran a pale hand through his inky black locks.

"I-I bet that I c-could beat you a-at a drinking game," Hinata started slowly, debating with herself if she really wanted to do this right now. She is legally of age to drink, having turned twenty-one three years ago.

Itachi Uchiha was pleasantly enjoying his American beer, when he heard the challenge. Stopping for a moment, he realized he had never seen Hinata drunk. Now, Itachi didn't like taking advantage of people (and he certainly would not be taking advantage of her - not now, not ever), but the thought of her giggling uncontrollably and not being able to walk straight made him chuckle.

"Bet you can't," he teased back. Rolling his eyes once more, he noticed Hinata pouting slightly. Before he could say anymore on the topic, his delicious beer was snatched! Snatched by the one and only Hinata Hyuga, who downed the rest of the bottle. After slapping the bottle back on the table, she once again verbally challenged him. Narrowing his eyes, he started, "If I win, I get to sleep on the bed, and you can tough it out of the piece of trash called the couch."

Hinata nodded, not even a little bit hazy after having drunk the rest of Itachi's beer.

"If I win," Hinata started, and pursed her lips thoughtfully, "you have to c-cover for me a-at my dad's. I'll make up a situation, and y-you must sit there, and explain it to the r-rock known as m-my father." Hinata smiled sweetly, as Itachi's smirk slowly melted off his face.

Sighing, Itachi nodded. He and his best-friend/roommate made these kinds of bets all the time. Usually, Itachi was the winner, and this would be no exception. Itachi headed for the kitchen and brought out his entire stash of alcohol. It ranged from German beers to the sweet sake sold at Ichiraku. He smirked once again.

"Okay, begin," Hinata said after the beer was divided. Itachi intentionally gave her the stronger beers. No way was she going to be sober by the time this ended. Okay, so that was underhanded, but there was no way that Hiashi Hyuga was going to have his head on a plate for a drinking game.

A beer bottle finished, and he wasn't even fazed yet. He noticed that Hinata was taking her time, but managed to down the first bottle and still look completely fine. Growling a little, he reached for another beer, and downed it too.

Then, he took a breather, because hey, who ever said that Itachi could actually hold his liquor? Then, sucking it up, he downed yet another bottle, the burning in his throat made him question life a little. He busied himself, noticing Hinata still downing another bottle. He mused that she would be drunk by the third one. Or maybe, when this one set in, he would win.

"Done!" Came the sweet tones known as Hinata's voice. Itachi's mind did flips, as he counted the opened and empty bottles sitting in a neat row - five in total. He was barely able to stay sober after nearly three drinks, but Hinata Hyuga had successfully downed five! Hinata laughed at Itachi's confused face, and twitching brow.

"How is it possible, Hinata?" His voice dropping low, a telltale sign that he was suspicious of cheating.

"Oh, Hyugas can't get drunk. We're bound with a special alcohol releasing jutsu at a young age so that enemies can't snatch our eyes," Hinata laughed at his face. The Hyuga were seriously some paranoid old bats. "Oh we, aren't that bad," Hinata laughed again. He had said that allowed? "So, I see your drunk now, Itachi! Prepare to face my father! But get rest, okay?" She finished. Only Hinata would get someone into a drinking game, but feel a motherly need to tell them to rest. It was almost hilarious.

* * *

So, here he was, famed Itachi Uchiha sitting in Hiashi's office.

"So, Hinata can't make today's meeting because?" Hiashi was seriously tired today. He didn't need yet another surprise today, but Itachi decided to rain on the parade.

"Yes, well, Hinata," Itachi paused, sucking in a breath. "Hinata's birthday was just a week ago, and Ino decided that Hinata needed to cut loose. So, Ino got Hinata a couple of beers last night, and a," Itachi couldn't say it. No, no, no. He could not say it.

"A?" Hiashi tried coaxing the words from the boy.

"A male stripper, and then, after he was gone, Hinata realized she was allergic to something in the beer, most likely the ginger, and has been in bed since." Itachi rushed through the entire sentence. He was seriously going to chop Hinata's head off.

Hiashi coughed. Itachi sighed.

"Well, send Hinata my wishes for her betterment in health," Hiashi said stiffly, processing that his meek and shy daughter had seen a man naked. Hiashi cringed.

"Yes, sir," Itachi said, feeling extremely awkward as Hiashi Hyuga, a man known for his stoic personality, blushed. Yep, awkward day indeed.

"You are dismiss -" Hiashi was interrupted by the soft click of the door. Itachi was nowhere in sight. A smirk grew on Hiashi's face. He picked up the phone and dialed in a number, "Hinata, you were so right, that was actually really funny!" Hiashi began to laugh. He sighed, feeling completely satisfied.

Walking over to the drapes, Itachi didn't notice the camera. "Hinata, we are so going to blackmail him. Release!" And so, Sasuke Uchiha released the genjutsu that made him look exactly like Hiashi Hyuga, who was in the Hidden Wave Village at the moment.

"He's going to kill us," Hinata stifled laughter over the phone.

"I know," a lazy smile appeared, and he chuckled before saying good bye and hanging up. Itachi would probably murder them, but it was okay. Life was good.


	7. Cheats

Hyuga Hinata, Japan's most coveted and sought after cosplayer just happened to be dating Japan's most famous recording artist, whose records were sold and played in other countries.

It was then, that the international paparazzi knew what they had to do - ruin the picture perfect couple.

Now, Hinata isn't one to be deceived easily, and that's why she hired Nara Shikamaru to handle publicity. He knew everything and everyone, and basically grew up with the unnaturally pretty girl. Shikamaru's ability to convince everyone his little doll is perfect is like pulling shadow strings - easy.

However, soon the first tabloid hit.

_Uchiha Itachi Cheating?!_

It didn't bother as much as she thought it would. In fact, she didn't even pay attention, and was virtually unhurt. She grew suspicious, but Itachi didn't change his routine, and so, neither did she.

Their routine is short, and concise with maximum affection stuffed in between photo shoots and album recording.

They woke up together, usually at Itachi's house, but never sleep together. It was their promise for marriage, and if they didn't work out in the future, why sacrifice what they wanted to save for marriage? Itachi had a knack for cooking, but Hinata would spice it up with baking. Then, the morning would be over taken by studio calls and costume designing.

Lunch breaks, however, were extremely important. This was when each were absolutely free for two hours before returning to their work for another six, or in Hinata's case almost all-nighters. Though each loved their profession, a break is welcomed sincerely. They meet nearly everyday at a in-between hole-in-the-wall cafe that specializes in dango and cinnamon buns because both have a sweet tooth.

_Could our Hina-Hime be in trouble?_

Hinata could not deny the worry when she saw the next story. Of course, she understood Itachi would have a meeting with an attractive young woman, just as she would have photo shoots with stunning young men. However, Hinata remembered this girl - Yamanaka Ino. Ino is notorious for running through men like she did red lights. The infamous party girl whose records sold no matter where she went or what she did. However, Hinata soon laughed at herself, Itachi hated those types of girls.

A few months after, and Hinata completely forgot about the meddling and uneasy pictures and nearly made up stories in magazines. She had Itachi, and that was all she could ask for. Itachi and Hinata, the world's definition of contentment from breakfast to dinner.

Actually, dinner's schedule usually depends on whether or not Hinata wants to take a break from making her costume. Tonight is no exception, and Hinata wants to continue with her new costume from an up-and-coming movie called _Menma: Road to Ninja_. (It was supposedly the sixth in an underground movie series called _Menma_, based off of Uzumaki Naruto, Hinata's former crush. He's a popular actor now, with his slightly unconventional blonde hair, and Japanese face, and love for ancient civilizations like Konohagakure.) Shikamaru said it would be the right direction to go in, socially speaking.

_Uchiha Itachi - Is he really Uchiha-curse free?_

Now, Hinata simply laughed at that one. The Uchiha curse was otherwise known as the 'player's curse'. Supposedly, nearly every famous man in Uchiha history has been a complete player, and according to the media Itachi was immune to it until now.

His father Fugaku, a famous writer, had several girlfriends before settling down with his wife. Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's little brother, had previously doted on model Haruno Sakura and actress Uzumaki Karin. (Sasuke, Hinata concluded, was not free of the Uchiha-curse.) Madara Uchiha, Itachi's uncle, and Fugaku's younger brother, made famous by his cheating on his wife - three times. (Hinata rolled her eyes at the Hyuga who decided to marry Madara, he's obviously a sour butt.) Uchiha Obito, current girlfriend and best friend Rin, but secret night lover - Hatake Kakashi. And finally, Uchiha Shisui, whose record on women Itachi didn't feel like gushing, but mumbled something about all his girlfriends being Filipino.

The list was rather impressive, which made Itachi seem all the more better to Hinata and the public eye.

"My client ensures all of her fans, and anyone else interested, that her relationship has not changed. As far as anyone is concerned, Itachi and Hinata are still an item." Shikamaru concluded as he and Hinata walked into a nearby cafe surrounded by the hounding and demanding paparazzi. Today, Itachi's meeting was going late, as he stated earlier that morning. So, Hinata took the liberty of having lunch with Shikamaru. They are friends, and he does enjoy working for her, so why not?

Entering the pretty and unusal cafe, Hinata felt welcomed. As of late, she had grown weary of the cinnamon buns at the cafe she and Itachi ate at because the chef had retired. Shikamaru looked expectedly at the waiter, and the man known as Subaku no Gaara led them to their table.

Hinata, as she and Shikamaru walked to their table, admired the red head's thick mane of blood red. It was unusual, but definitely natural. The same went for her indigo locks. Then, she realized his eyes were pupil-less as well, and wondered just how much she had in common with this welcoming and lonely type of waiter.

The pretty little cosplayer asked the red headed waiter the special soup, and he replied tomatoes. Except, Hinata had a hard time hearing him, and asked him to say it again. He motioned toward his throat and apologized saying his throat was feeling dry, and he normally doesn't speak very loud anyways. So, he bent closer to her and repeated her earlier statement of tomato soup.

The rest of lunch went undisturbed and peaceful. The tomato soup making her stomach feel rather warm, on a kind of cold early-winter day. Shikamaru decided to order a sandwich with his favorite 'cloud' soup. The cafe was known for their cloud soup, which was made with special ingredients to make it light in consistency, but thick enough to be held in a spoon.

"Hina-chan, I think you should be careful, the tabloids are getting restless, and need a story. You and Itachi better be careful." Shikamaru said, the only sign of concern being the crease in his forehead. Hinata took that as a beautiful caution, and nodded. For Shikamaru to show even a slight amount of concern meant that it was troublesome in his book; and while he said many things were troublesome, only a few things made him crinkle his forehead so.

The next day, Hinata carefully thought about what Shikamaru said while kissing Itachi goodbye. His recording was starting earlier today because of a new single he was about to drop. She would have breakfast out then. Itachi smiled at her, and fully embraced her before leaving. Actually, this is the first morning Hinata began to have doubts about Itachi.

After seeing his red car take leave from the drive way, Hinata went back inside and plopped on the couch. Not finding any work that needed to be caught up on, she turned on the TV. Hinata decided she could have breakfast at nine thirty or something.

_"-and it seems our Uchiha has found himself another actress to date. Sasuke's a real playboy, be careful!" _

Hinata continued watching for half an hour, and almost fell asleep.

"-we'll get more on that story later! However, has Japan's favorite cosplayer gone rogue? A picture taken by a cafe patron shows our Hina-hime and Suna Cafe's waitor, Subaku no Gaara, closer than what should be -".

Hinata clicked off the TV.

That was the day Uchiha Itachi and Hyuga Hinata began to drift apart.


	8. Morning Stroll Part 2

The morning air stood around her, freezing her skin. The middle of winter, her birthday, and she is alone again. Every morning in winter feels like this one. So, even though she is aware of the special occasion, it doesn't feel any different.

Ever since Hinata was little, her birthday was of no importance, and eventually Hinata desensitized herself to the wonders of a party. She figured if no one is really willing to go to such lengths to make her happy on this day, then why ask for such festivities?

However, when Hinata was six or seven, she can't quite remember now, someone made her realize her importance. Somebody cared, somebody wanted her.

Stepping out, barefoot and covered in her sleeping attire, Hinata made her way on the cold, damp grass to a small glade owned by the Nara. Due to the fact that arranged marriages do happen, and that after the war Hinata and Shikamaru were tired of fighting, they slunk into a comfort. Sure, both had eventually fallen in love, but heirs do not escape what they are mean to do - unless, you are Uchiha Sasuke.

Planting herself amongst the various shades if green, Hinata welcomed the slight frost creeping on her skin. It was a home she is quite fond of, since the fighting style she uses leaves a burning sensation.

Hinata figures Shikamaru will not be waking soon, and pats her swollen belly with care. The boys will be born sometime soon and she and Shikamaru can't wait. They've asked Sai to paint the walls of their baby boys' room with clouds in a lazy breeze.

Soon, a rustling catches her sensitive ears, and with all the strength of a pregnant woman, Hinata stood.

"I don't wish to hurt you," a voice sounded, but Hinata could not pinpoint the source, though most likely behind her. A wave of nausea came over Hinata as she realized the babies needed to be sheltered, and that the man would probably kill her. "I am only passing through," he said, keeping an even tone. At this time, the man must have noticed her swollen stomach because then he said, "Who is the father? I am from here in Konoha, and am quite familiar with the locals."

Hinata, though shocked by his words, answered shakily the name of her husband.

"Hinata-chan?" Itachi choked out. Hinata, working enough nerve to face him, looked at the man and instantly recognized the genius with jet black hair and equally dark eyes. His gaze had remained the same all these years. "Hinata-chan, it has been years," he continued, a faint smile dawning his lips. She would have kissed those lips, but she would be deemed a traitor for such an action. Kissing another man while married, and in an Akatsuki uniform no less.

"You are married correct?" His eyes never wavered, but Hinata saw the young boy who helped her years before.

"Yes, as tradition sees fit," she replied, hating herself for not being strong like Itachi and saving herself for love.

"Ah, so it must be very late for me," Itachi laughed, a good hearted sound. She missed the simpler times when he could be the good guy and she the damsel in distress.


End file.
